Una amiga igual pero distinta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera en la casa de Tomoki Sakurai, con la diferencia de que allí sólo se encuentran Nymph y Shizuku, a la busca de algo que les permita superar el aburrimiento mientras esperan por la comida que va a preparar Ikaros. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Momento ideal para hacer algo por este lado, que no suelo pasar, especialmente en el tiempo que estuve en paro.

 **Una amiga igual pero distinta**

A ambos lados de una mesa, bebiendo gaseosa de cola, con periódicos que ni se habían molestado en abrir, y un televisor al que no le despegaban la vista desde hace más de media hora, estaban Nymph y Shizuku pasando el rato, uno realmente largo.

Nymph no parecía tan interesada por lo que veía pues su programación favorita se había terminado, y en su lugar daban películas realmente insufribles ante los que la angeloid trató de ser paciente, con la esperanza de que empezase algo más interesante, pero al final decidió no aguantarlo más y sale de casa para estirarse un poco y entretenerse. Shizuku era en cambio mucho más paciente y menos expresiva. La chica acuática tenía bastante tiempo bebiendo a paso lento su soda, pero por medio de sus poderes lograba evitar que se calentara y perdiera su sabor. También ella estaba algo fastidiada, pero igual se queda por largo rato esperando que algo mejor empezase.

─ Qué fastidio es la televisión de los humanos─ manifiesta Shizuku para romper el hielo─. Cómo se nota que los humanos son criaturas realmente extrañas, nano.

─ Sí, eso no te lo voy a discutir─ dice Nymph al regresar de su vuelta─. Tal vez se trate de un mecanismo ideado por ellos para impedir que se queden mucho tiempo al no haber programas interesantes. Qué lata.

─ Se están tardando mucho─ dice Shizuku en referencia a Yuuto y Tomoki─. Últimamente se la pasan bastante en ese lugar que ellos llaman escuela ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese? ¿Acaso sirve para entrenar los poderes de un cazador de demonios? Nano.

─ Pues no, no es para eso, al menos en la escuela a la que van ellos─ empieza a explicar Nymph─. Una escuela es un lugar al que van los humanos para aprender cosas diversas. Eso es para que se integren a la sociedad humana, pues al parecer hay muchas cosas que deben hacer.

─ Suena extraño, y un poco complicado─ Shizuku se pone pensativa un rato, su cabeza vagaba ante la idea de Yuuto haciendo toda clase de cosas raras que difícilmente podría explicar con palabras─. Mmmm… Los humanos son bastante raros, nano.

─ Ya te lo digo─ Nymph busca en la cocina algo de té que le pudiese haber dejado Ikaros, pero se decepciona al no encontrar nada─. Qué fastidio. Tampoco hay nada para beber. Ojalá que alpha venga rápido, pues también tengo hambre.

─ Yo también. Debo admitir que lo que cocina esa chica alada es realmente delicioso ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? Nano.

─ Su nombre clave es Ikaros, pero yo siempre la llamo por el tipo de letra que representa su serial─ explica Nymph con normalidad, pues el responder una pregunta como esa lograba quitarle un poco la apatía─. Es una buena angeloid, sin duda que lo es.

Shizuku sólo asiente levemente antes de posar su mirada en la tele, pero inmediatamente lo apaga, pues la programación era sencillamente imposible de tragar. Paradójicamente, el no tener ya aparatos electrónicos encendidos había resultado más entretenido que haber dejado encendida la tele. Ambas empezaban a sentirse un poco mejor, aunque bien era cierto que querían comer.

─ Shizuku.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ ¿T-tú…?─ Nymph normalmente preferiría evitar una pregunta como esa, pues en el fondo se veía a sí misma, de cierta forma, en el contexto que intentaba citar─ ¿A ti te gusta ese chico llamado Yuuto?

─ Gustar… Es un humano interesante─ admite Shizuku─. Pero supongo que dices esas cosas porque tú sí tienes alguien que te gusta, nano.

Nymph se arrepiente entonces de haber tocado el tema. Su naturaleza tsundere le impedía admitir que tiene sentimientos por Tomoki. Vaya que no le había salido nada bien el tema. Shizuku simplemente se encoje de hombros ante la reacción de la angeloid y prefiere seguir esperando hasta que Ikaros llegase, lo cual pasa en sólo unos minutos más.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde**

Finalmente, la cena estaba lista, Ikaros había hecho curry para alegrar los estómagos de ambas féminas, y es que Tomoki y Yuuto no habían regresado todavía, ni siquiera Astrea se había presentado para comer, cosa que representó una verdadera sorpresa para Nymph.

─ Aquí tienen. Que aproveche.

─ Gracias, alpha.

─ Sí, muchas gracias, nano.

Ikaros regresa a la cocina para apartar la comida que estaba destinada a su amo, y mientras tanto Nymph y Shizuku se deleitaban con el curry. Estaba de más decir que estaban contentas (aunque ciertamente Shizuku no lo mostrara).

Entonces Nymph se acuerda de una cosa que había pasado el día anterior, y es que aquella vez Tomoki la había molestado nuevamente por sus pechos de decepcionante desarrollo. Nymph realmente deseaba ser igual de voluptuosa que Astrea o Sohara, o por lo menos como Ikaros o Mikako, no pediría más. Shizuku nota su molestia y comprende de inmediato la razón de su molestia, y cómo no notarlo, si Nymph pasaba sus manos por su (virtualmente) inexistente busto.

─ No deberías dejar que eso te cause molestias─ Nymph e un principio no entiende o que quiso decir la peliverde─. Las planas también tienen su público y su gusto al igual que las de pechos enormes. Hoy en día son las de pecho promedio las que están cayendo en el olvido, nano.

Nymph se pone completamente colorada y se pone a balbucear incoherencias. Lo que dijo Shizuku la había agarrado totalmente desprevenida. No le importaba tener un pecho ordinario, sólo quería ser un poco más atractiva, aunque ciertamente Shizuku tenía razón: una copa grande no es lo único, por más que muchas veces así lo parezca.

─ ¿D-de verdad crees q-que yo… podría estar bien así como estoy?─ pregunta Nymph con timidez, aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta de Shizuku.

─ Sí, así que no te preocupes, nano.

Se trataba de una chica rara con una manera igualmente rara para socializar y demostrar lo que piensa (aunque no tanto lo que siente), pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de una buena amiga, y Nymph agradecía que la acompañase para pasar el día. No todos los días podía pasarlo bien de esa manera tan peculiar.

─ ¿Vendrás más a menudo a visitar la casa?─ pregunta de forma casual, y Shizuku se queda pensativa un rato antes de responder.

─ Posiblemente. Hablar contigo es entretenido, y no tengo que recurrir a temas ecchi para comunicarme bien contigo, cosa que no consigo muy a menudo.

A Nymph le agradaba que Shizuku pensara de esa forma en ella, pues daba a entender que también la veía como una buena amiga. Puede que tengan formas de pensar y actuar completamente distintas, pero a base de esas diferencias se puede crear una bonita amistad, eso era lo que Nymph pensaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un poco más corto y cuenta como drable, lo sé. He sido bastante más sencillo de lo normal, un tema tipo doujin de vida cotidiana, cosa que no acostumbro ni se me da del todo bien desarrollar, pero estoy satisfecho con lo logrado . Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, aunque sé que esta idea se me tuvo que ocurrir precisamente en un sitio no demasiado popular :p

Hasta otra


End file.
